deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimaria Yesta vs. Shadow the Hedgehog
This is a What-if? Death Battle between Dimaria Yesta from Fairy Tail and Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Description A battle between time users. Which will win, Age Seal or Chaos Control? Interlude Wiz: Time, the indefinite continuity of existence and events of the past, present and future. Boomstick: And these two time stoppers have the abilities to control time. Wiz: Dimaria Yesta, the Goddess of War... Boomstick: ...And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Wiz: This battle will be taking feats from all canon sources or related material that supports their original story. This will exclude all contrary sources like the Archie Comics or Fairy Tail: City Hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Dimaria Yesta Wiz: The Alvarez Empire, a large country that is located in the Western Continent of Alakitasia. Boomstick: The empire was founded by Zeref Dragneel and he aimed to steal the Fairy Heart from Fairy Tail. Wiz: In order to do that, Zeref had formed a group of 12 powerful wizards known as the Spriggan 12. Boomstick: These 12 wizards have one of the most powerful types of magic. One of them even has the ability to manipulate time. Wiz: That wizard is no other than Dimaria Yesta. Boomstick: What's so special about her? Wiz: Well, as a descendant of the people of Mildian, Dimaria was chosen by the God of Time, Chronos, to be his vessel. Boomstick: With that she also gained Age Seal Magic. Wiz: Age Seal is the magic that allows Dimaria to manipulate time and space. By the click on her teeth, she can stop the flow of time around her. She is also a very competent combatant who also fights with a Backsword or her Dagger. Boomstick: One of her known spells is Age Scratch, which summons clock hands that attacks equivalent to the amount of pain her opponents had suffered before being affected by this spell. Wiz: But that is not all she could do. She can also transform into her strongest form through Take Over magic. This form combines both Dimaria's powerful magic and Chronos' power to increase Dimaria's magic power and enhances her abilities. Boomstick: She also gains the ability to shoot out lethal energy beams that can cut through organic material. But she is not all that unstoppable. Wiz: Right, there are some limits to Dimaria's magic and abilities. Despite how godly time stopping from Age Seal may be, it can be negated by those who can also warp time and space. Boomstick: In her God form, she is extremely vulnerable to God Slaying types of magic. She is definitely not invulnerable as she looks. Wiz: Right, even if she has a large capacity of magic, she still has a limit to how much magic she has like the other wizards in the Fairy Tail world. Dimaria is also at times quite impatient and short tempered. Boomstick: But man, she isn't part of the Spriggan 12 for nothing you know. Dimaria: This world belongs to me... How dare you sully it with your presence?! Shadow the Hedgehog Wiz: Long ago, Dr. Eggman's grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik destined to create an artificial life form to change the world. This life form is known as Project Shadow. Boomstick: This is when Shadow the Hedgehog came to life. He was great friends with Maria Robotnik who was suffering from an incurable disease. Wiz: Unfortunately, things didn't turn out very well. The government wasn't very fond about the alien businesses, they stormed in the place, captured Shadow and killed Maria right in front of Shadow. Boomstick: 50 years after the tragic incident, Shadow plotted revenge by killing everyone but that was until he remembered Maria's final words before her death. Wiz: Since then, Shadow then decided to protect the world. Being part Hedgehog and part Black Arms, Shadow is immortal that doesn't physically age and is immune to any type of diseases. Boomstick: He possesses great durability, having to be bulletproof, survive re-entry into the earth and survive a giant laser cannon. Wiz: Like all Hedgehogs in the Sonic world, Shadow possesses super speed and with his hovering shoes. he is fast enough to keep up with Sonic's top running speed. It would be safe to assume Shadow's top speed is nearly Sonic's top known speed at around 200,000,000 mph. That is nearly 30% the speed of light. Boomstick: Though to be exact, Shadow did implied himself that Sonic was faster. But still, that is still impressive. What's more impressive is that Shadow is strong, he can overturn large buses, trucks and large slabs of concrete. He can also do some combat styles like the Spin Attack, Homing Attack and even kicking techniques. Wiz: But his signature ability is his Chaos Powers and harness both Positive or Negative energy from the Chaos Emeralds. His trademark ability is Chaos Control, where he has the ability to manipulate time and space. He can also teleport himself or large objects with it too. Boomstick: That's not all, he can fire energy Chaos Spears and his most powerful technique, Chaos Blast. With the power of all 7 Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can use his Chaos Powers at its full potential. Wiz: Speaking of the Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can use them to turn into Super Shadow. This form increases his abilities, give him high speed flight, survive planet busting explosions, granting him near invulnerability and move nearly the speed of light. Boomstick: Man, these super forms tend to relate to Dragon Ball's Super Saiyan forms. Wiz: Unfortunately, it has a limit to how long Super Shadow can maintain. Without a steady amount of Ring Energy, this super form can't last very long. Boomstick: Well, there are other things Shadow has on his sleeve, and that is taking off his gold inhibitor rings to access his full power. This can be done with or without super forms. Wiz: Though he can easily wipe out a whole army of Mephiles clones, he is at risk of losing energy more quickly. The gold inhibitor rings are to limit Shadow's power to prevent him from overexerting himself. Boomstick: Is that his greatest weakness? Wiz: Though Shadow is strong and all, but being part Black Arms, his mind is quite vulnerable to any mind control or basically anything that can enter his mind. But can fight it off with sheer willpower. Boomstick: Shadow sure is a bad ass, he spends his time to protect his home world from disaster. Shadow: If the world chooses to become my enemy... I will fight like I always have! Death Battle At a city during night, Dimaria is seen tormenting people for fun when a strange figure above a city block watches her. As Dimaria finishes tormenting, an energy blast from above blocks Dimaria's way. Dimaria: What is this? I was just having fun here. Dimaria looks up and sees a black figure jumping off the building and landing in front of her. The figure reveals himself as Shadow the Hedgehog. Dimaria: Who are you? And what are you? Shadow: I am the Ultimate Life Form: Shadow the Hedgehog! Anyone who gets in my way is my enemy! Dimaria takes out her Backsword. Dimaria: Then face me! Shadow prepares to fight. Shadow: You're going straight to hell! '---FIGHT---' Dimaria starts to attack Shadow with her sword. But Shadow dodges her attack easily. Shadow: How pathetic. Shadow runs at high speed around Dimaria. Dimaria: What? Shadow then uses his spin attack on Dimaria's back. Dimaria: Ow! Why you...! Shadow: Take this! Shadow moves around Dimaria to use Black Tornado which swoops the latter up in the air. Dimaria: Wind? Shadow then jumps in the air and kicks Dimaria on the face. Dimaria then lands on the ground but then quickly gets up. Dimaria: You kick me in the face. Now you're just pissing me off, hedgehog. Shadow: Now witness my true power. Shadow is about to charge into Dimaria but then the latter clicks her teeth making the whole area of time freeze around her. Dimaria: It was nice knowing you black hedgehog... Dimaria walks towards a frozen Shadow while taking out her dagger. Dimaria: ... But now it's time for me to kill you. However, a source of energy appears in Shadow's emerald. Dimaria: What? Shadow: CHAOS... Shadow charges into Dimaria and kicks her again. Shadow: ...CONTROL!!! Dimaria gets knocked back extremely hard. Dimaria: This can't be! This world belongs to me... How dare you sully it with your presence?! Shadow: I determine my own destiny... Shadow prepares another attack. Shadow: ...Play time is over, witch. Dimaria: Grrr... Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!!! Shadow fires energy spears which Dimaria was able to deflect. Shadow then proceeds to attack Dimaria again with a spin attack. Dimaria: That's it! You have cause me enough trouble! Dimaria then transforms her body. Shadow: What is this? Dimaria completes her transformation. Dimaria: TAKE OVER MAGIC, GOD SOUL: CHRONOS. Shadow: Some monster? Dimaria then fires multiple energy beams at Shadow while the latter dodges them. Dimaria: AGE SCRATCH!!! Clock hands aim at Shadow and attacks him badly to the ground. However, Shadow shrugs them off and gets up. Shadow: I'll show you my Ultimate Power! Shadow is surrounded by the 7 chaos emeralds. Dimaria: Gems? Shadow then becomes empowered and turns into Super Shadow. Dimaria: What? Another form? Shadow: Here I come you freak! Shadow charges in attacking Dimaria from place to place at extremely high speed. Dimaria: You'll pay for this. Dimaria continues to fire off energy beams at Shadow at a rapid rate. Shadow: Hmph. Shadow easily dodges her beams until one of them hits him. Dimaria: Got you... what? Shadow was unaffected by the beam and then charges his power. Shadow: Time to finish you off. Dimaria: Then I'll finish you too. Shadow: CHAOS... Dimaria fires off her strongest energy beam. Shadow: BLAST!!! Shadow fires off a huge energy blast. Both blast collide but Shadow's blast overpowers Dimaria's and hits her, which then disintegrates her to death. Shadow lands on the ground and reverts his super transformation. Shadow: Ultimate Victory! '---KO---' Shadow is standing on another building to keep watch for any trouble. Brandish finds Dimaria's weapons on the ground. Results Boomstick: Holy crap, that was brutal. Wiz: This was an interesting match up involving time abilities. Since both Dimaria and Shadow have and use time stopping abilities, this would cancel both their time stopping abilities. Boomstick: So, where else do we look? Well, lets see what do they have. Wiz: Shadow has extremely good speed and power while Dimaria just had more arsenal involving swords and a god form. Boomstick: Even then, Shadow has fought even more powerful enemies that are equipped with weapons and swords, so that won't make a difference. Wiz: Right, Dimaria may be a Spriggan 12 member with huge amounts of magic power. But none of her known abilities can put Shadow down for good thanks to the latter insane durability. Boomstick: Since Shadow is such a bad ass, his speed and power can overwhelm Dimaria pretty easily. Wiz: Especially with Super Shadow. While Shadow doesn't possess any God Slaying abilities, his power can still put Dimaria's God form down for good. Boomstick: In fact, there are other ways that Shadow could've killed her like teleport her up into out space so she could suffocate, or take off his inhibitor rings to overpower Dimaria. Wiz: To back up this up, Dimaria doesn't possess any mind controlling or mind wiping abilities to slow Shadow down. While Shadow's Chaos Blast not only can damage her but can also weaken her too. Boomstick: Dimaria just couldn't face the Ultimate Life Form. Wiz: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. I would have to say that despite being a one-sided battle, this is one of the few Death Battles that give me the best idea for the battle story between two combatants. Next Time Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Racer Trivia * The connection between Dimaria and Shadow is that both characters have the ability to stop time and having final forms that enhances their abilities. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:PhoenixFirestorm Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights